This invention relates to a recording and/or reproduction apparatus, a file management method and a providing medium, and more particularly to a file system to be used for a recording and/or reproduction apparatus (VDR: Video Disc Recorder) in which a disc type recording medium is used.
As a file system for recording data onto a disc type recording medium, the ISO/IEC13346, 1995, “Information technology—Volume and file structure of write-once and rewritable media using non-sequential recording for information interchange” is known. This file system is a general purpose file system for recording various data and is not intended to be used by an individual to record compressed digital AV (audio and vide) signals onto a disc in a home. Therefore, the system is not necessarily satisfactory to record compressed digital AV (audio and video) signals. Accordingly, a file system and a volume optimum to record AV signals are demanded.